A Dream or a Nightmare
by DreamofWriting
Summary: Although he is a werewolf, he still has feelings and the feelings that are strongest are those of love. Read and find out what happens when Remus falls for the one girl he can't get.


A Dream or a Nightmare  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey Julianne. Julianne.." A boy with black hair and deep brown eyes said trying to block the way for a girl to get through the hallway. The girl attempted to walk around him but the boy, Sirius Black, was to quick for her taking fast steps to force to her stay where she was.  
  
"What do you want Sirius!" she yelled exasperatedly at him as she attempted to maneuver around him to get down to the Library where her friends were expecting her. Sirius blocked her way again leaning up against the wall and pushing his black hair out of his face. "I am trying to get to the Library here and it seems your making it your job to keep me from going."  
  
Sirius gently grabbed a lock of her curly light brown hair and twirled it in his fingers. Julianne closed her eyes in order to gain some self control and sighed, this had happened a million times before, Sirius cornered her and would annoy her until he got exactly what he wanted.  
  
Through the gray eyes of the boy who stood behind Sirius in the hallway his hands full of books this scene with Julianne and Sirius was replayed every day after dinner. Remus stood there just waiting for it to be over, in order to get back to the Common Room in time to study some for a test they were going to have in Transfiguration.  
  
"You know what I want," Sirius said still twirling her lock of hair and looking at her, Julianne rolled her eyes and pulled her hair away from his grip, "You're just to stubborn to give it to me." He looked at her and ran his fingers through her silk like hair and grinned at her.  
  
"I'm not to stubborn to give it to you-" Julianne said her cheeks turning a pinkish tint as he put his fingers through her hair, Sirius had cut her off from saying the rest of her sentence.  
  
Remus was watching Julianne intently; she wasn't Sirius's type that's all he could say about the whole situation. She was funny, and interesting, she had a plan for her life and never let any boys get in the way of that. She cared about her grades and her friends, not like the other girl's that Sirius had been interested in who cared more about Nail Polish then their N.E.W.T. scores.  
  
"Then why won't you just answer the question," Sirius said still running his fingers through her hair, Julianne pulled away from him and looked at down the hall where the Library was eager to just walk down there, "You just need to give me a simple 'Yes, Sirius I'd love to go out with you' and I'll let you go down to the library."  
  
Julianne hadn't been interested in any type of boy like Sirius; she liked boys who were polite and kind. I wish she were interested in me. Remus thought to himself as he looked at Julianne, her pretty green eyes the only thing that could ever stop his mind from working. Remus had thought this many times before this though, and decided that Julianne would never be interested in him. She could have any boy that she wanted why would she waste her time with someone like him, a werewolf.  
  
"No," Julianne said beginning to get aggravated, Sirius looked at her trying to find a way around this. Every time Julianne said that she didn't to go out with Sirius he kept going at it, the challenge and the fact that she was the girl he couldn't get made him want her. It wasn't because he loved her, he didn't even like her the same way Remus did, but of course Remus was to shy to even tell Julianne that he liked her.  
  
"What are you trying to play hard to get?" Sirius said getting closer to Julianne and placing his hand on her waist, "That just makes me want you even more." Julianne glared at him and pushed his hand away from her.  
  
"I don't care," Julianne said and Remus looked at her trying to memorize the way she looked at that exact moment, even though she was frustrated she was keeping calm and it made her look stunning. She was trying to think of a way to get to the Library and her nose was scrunched up just a bit, which made her look cute. "I don't care if you want me, besides I'm not something to own Sirius you can't have me."  
  
Remus loved the way her nose scrunched up when she was thinking and the way her eyes green eyes stood out on her face along with the freckles that seemed to be dancing along her cheeks and across her nose. She had a curvier figure then most girls in the school but her waist was tiny. Her lips were tiny and she barely wore any make up at all.  
  
Now only being seventeen Remus wasn't sure if he just liked Julianne or if he loved her, James constantly said that he was in love with Lily but Remus was never quite sure what love was.  
  
There was silence between Julianne and Sirius as he attempted to place his hands on her. "I always get what I want Julianne and if I want you I'm going to get you." Julianne gave up on pushing Sirius away and just glared at him as he touched her butt. Sirius leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips and Remus turned red with anger and jealousy.  
  
Julianne was struggling to get away from Sirius but he had such a tight grip on her that it seemed impossible for escape. Remus stormed up to where Sirius was and looked at him, Sirius stopped kissing Julianne and looked at Remus sort of angry.  
  
"Hi Remus," Julianne said finally able to get out of Sirius's grip and she smiled at him, Remus wasn't quite sure if she was smiling because she was happy to see him or if she was happy to get Sirius off of her for a moment.  
  
"Hi Julianne," He smiled trying as much as possible not to blush as he looked into her eyes, "Were you heading for the Library to study for the N.E.W.T.'s?" She nodded and smiled at him as Sirius was standing there in shock of that fact that one of his best friends was preventing him from convincing Julianne to go out with him.  
  
"Padfoot!" A boy with jet-black hair and hazel eyes yelled from down the hallways waving frantically for Sirius to come over to him, "Come on, I just thought of the best prank to pull on Filch!" Sirius looked down the hallway where James was and then at Julianne.  
  
"I've got to go Jul' I'll see you in the common room and I expect an answer by then." He winked at her and then walked down the hallway towards where James was waiting for him. Julianne's eyes lingered on Sirius as he walked away and then she turned to Remus.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly as she brushed some of her light brown hair out of her eyes to reveal the forest green color of them. "I wasn't quite sure when he kissed me if he was ever going to stop." Remus looked at her and gave her a nervous laugh trying to act as natural as he could, but inside his heart was racing as fast as it ever had.  
  
Julianne and Remus had never been alone to talk to each other before, and although Remus has dreamed many times what it would be like and what he would say his mind was blank, clear of all thoughts. His throat seemed to be constricted making him unable to talk and his voice, when he was able to talk, was higher pitched then it usually was.  
  
"You're Welcome." Remus said starting to get a hold of his voice and his nervousness traveled to his hands that had begun to shake so badly that he had to hold onto his books tightly to keep them from shaking. "You really shouldn't put up with him, you don't deserve that."  
  
You deserve much better then that, Remus thought to himself as he tried as hard as he could not to stare at her by keeping his eyes on the floor, you deserve much better then him, please don't go out with him Julianne.  
  
"I know I don't deserve it. but there's just something about Sirius that." Her voice trailed off and Remus looked at her, as her green eyes seemed to twinkle as she thought. "Look I'm going to head to the Library now I'll see you in the Common Room later." She said and she adjusted the bag she had on her shoulder and smiled at him walking down the hallway towards the Library.  
  
Goodbye, Remus thought as he waved at her, I love you. Remus began to head down the hallway in the opposite direction in order to head to the Common Room. He turned left at the end of the corridor and headed up many stairs to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password "Butterbeer" to get into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The Common Room was full of people who were sitting around just chatting to each other or doing some last minute homework. Remus sat down in his favorite armchair by the fire and opened one of the books he had borrowed from the library about Transfiguration.  
  
In the art of Transfiguration there are many things to focus on when attempting to transfigure yourself into an animal, Remus read out of the book trying to focus on his school work, but he found it hard to focus since Julianne's words and actions were still fresh in his mind. I want Julianne to be interested in me, to be my girlfriend, to just give me a chance.Remus thought as he got distracted from his work, as he just pictured Julianne in his mind and the image of him holding her hand and walking down the corridor's together Sirius had walked into the Common Room with James.  
  
"You should have been there Moony," James said plopping himself down on the couch next to the armchair Remus had been sitting in. "It was the greatest prank ever, we set a whole load of Dungbombs off near the Great Hall." Remus never got to hear the rest of James's great prank; Julianne walking through the portrait hole and Sirius walking over towards her distracted them both.  
  
She knew that he was following her and she turned around to face him, "I expect you'll be wanting my answer now, correct?" Julianne said Sirius nodded and grinned at her, Julianne kept a straight face and for a second there Remus felt Julianne's eyes bore into his as if to say sorry for something that he didn't know about. "Yes. I'll go out with you Sirius." Julianne said and she gave a smile to Sirius who looked triumphant at the moment.  
  
Remus felt crushed, his whole world was pulling apart, and as James went over to Sirius who had his arm over Julianne's shoulder to congratulate the new couple Remus sat there looking at his book on Transfiguration trying to hold back tears. Remus laid there in his four poster pretending to be happy for Sirius as he went on about Julianne before they fell asleep wishing that he was dead, because being dead would feel better then he felt right now.  
  
It was all over, Julianne had Sirius and she probably would for the rest of her life. Remus for the rest of the year looked at no other girl or thought of any other girl other then Julianne hoping and praying that she would break up with Sirius and finally see him and fall for him making him the happiest guy in the world. At the end of their 7th year it still hadn't happened and when they graduated Remus found out that Sirius had proposed to Julianne making Remus's already broken heart crush into pieces that could never be put together again. 


End file.
